bangtanfandomcom_es-20200214-history
God Rap
God Rap es la septima canción del primer mixtape de RM. Esta canción contiene partes de una original: " J. Cole – God’s Gift". Guía *Rap Monster Letra Romanizacion=Amen Thank God that I can live Thank God that I can breathe Thank God that I can spit Thank God that I can dream i areumdapgodo chuakhan sesangeur bor su isseo nugunga jugeoganeun ttaedo koreur gor su isseo nabakke molla,geurae neur gippeugeona seulpeugeona nuguro dasi taeeonago sipnya hamyeon nan nareur golla I can tell ya naega jeungmyeonghaji mothandamyeon i han momi dwijin hue mudeomeda chimeur baeteo Fuck you this is my own god rappin’ nan die legend mos dwaedo dwae cuz I’m my legend buren geurimjaga eoptdaneun sasireul neoneun ani geureom buri doer geonji bici doer geonji. geuge naui question nan bulbici doeri ddo najen eodumi hwanhar ttae jamsi gamgo namdeur jar ddae da si nun ddeuni gotongeur neukkindan geotjochado I thank you manyag siniran ge itdamyeon I tell you Yo, this is god rap jonggyo ttawi eopseo nan naui sineun naigie eotteon siryeoni odeunji nan du soneur moeuji geurigo dasi naege malhae Amen Yo, this is god rap jonggyo ttawi eopseo nan naui sineun naigie eotteon siryeoni odeunji nan du soneur moeuji geurigo dasi naege malhae Amen Yo, this is god rap jonggyo ttawi eopseo nan naui sineun naigie eotteon siryeoni odeunji nan du soneur moeuji geurigo dasi naege malhae Amen han ttaen nado geujeo neo gateun raeb jimangsaeng amuna swipge heoltteutgo swipge chuanghaetji saibicheoreom geureon sigeuro nae hyeonsireur wirohago sipeotgetji nan gyeou amachueo raeppeoyeosseur ppunini nan dareu damyeo, nae chwihyangeun ssaguryeoga aniramyeo geoui modureur geobuhaetji. geuge meosin jur aratgeodeun yena jigeumina mideumeur wonhaneun geon maehangaji geu ttaen nuni meoreotjiman ijen naneun nareur bwatji nar guwonhaneun geotdo, nar mireo neohneun jeokdo kkamadeukhan jeolbyeokdo da jeonbu da naya eori seogeun jungsaenga neodo sini doer su isseo gogae ttokbaro deulgo jieobwa bucheonimui miso yesunimui georeum, allasinui gido mariaui sarangkkaji modu neoui ane isseo igeon mujogeonjeog guwongwa mujogeonjeogin sinbong naneun naui sin, naui sesang. nae modeun symbol Yo, this is god rap jonggyo ttawi eopseo nan naui sineun naigie eotteon siryeoni odeunji nan du soneur moeuji geurigo dasi naege malhae AMEN Yo, this is god rap jonggyo ttawi eopseo nan naui sineun naigie eotteon siryeoni odeunji nan du soneur moeuji geurigo dasi naege malhae AMEN Yo, this is god rap jonggyo ttawi eopseo nan naui sineun naigie eotteon siryeoni odeunji nan du soneur moeuji geurigo dasi naege malhae AMEN |-| Hangul=Amen Thank God that I can live Thank God that I can breathe Thank God that I can spit Thank God that I can dream 이 아름답고도 추악한 세상을 볼 수 있어 누군가 죽어가는 때도 코를 골 수 있어 나밖에 몰라, 그래 늘 기쁘거나 슬프거나 누구로 다시 태어나고 싶냐 하면 난 나를 골라 I can tell ya 내가 증명하지 못한다면 이 한 몸이 뒤진 후에 무덤에다 침을 뱉어 Fuck you this is my own god rappin’ 난 die legend 못 돼도 돼 cuz I’m my legend 불엔 그림자가 없다는 사실을 너는 아니 그럼 불이 될 건지 빛이 될 건지. 그게 나의 question 난 불빛이 되리 또 낮엔 어둠이 환할 때 잠시 감고 남들 잘 때 다시 눈 뜨니 고통을 느낀단 것조차도 I thank you 만약 신이란 게 있다면 I tell you Yo, this is god rap 종교 따위 없어 난 나의 신은 나이기에 어떤 시련이 오든지 난 두 손을 모으지 그리고 다시 내게 말해 Amen Yo, this is god rap 종교 따위 없어 난 나의 신은 나이기에 어떤 시련이 오든지 난 두 손을 모으지 그리고 다시 내게 말해 Amen Yo, this is god rap 종교 따위 없어 난 나의 신은 나이기에 어떤 시련이 오든지 난 두 손을 모으지 그리고 다시 내게 말해 Amen 한 땐 나도 그저 너 같은 랩 지망생 아무나 쉽게 헐뜯고 쉽게 추앙했지 사이비처럼 그런 식으로 내 현실을 위로하고 싶었겠지 난 겨우 아마추어 랩퍼였을 뿐이니 난 다르다며, 내 취향은 싸구려가 아니라며 거의 모두를 거부했지. 그게 멋인 줄 알았거든 예나 지금이나 믿음을 원하는 건 매한가지 그 땐 눈이 멀었지만 이젠 나는 나를 봤지 날 구원하는 것도, 날 밀어 넣는 적도 까마득한 절벽도 다 전부 다 나야 어리석은 중생아 너도 신이 될 수 있어 고개 똑바로 들고 지어봐 부처님의 미소 예수님의 걸음, 알라신의 기도 마리아의 사랑까지 모두 너의 안에 있어 이건 무조건적 구원과 무조건적인 신봉 나는 나의 신, 나의 세상. 내 모든 symbol Yo, this is god rap 종교 따위 없어 난 나의 신은 나이기에 어떤 시련이 오든지 난 두 손을 모으지 그리고 다시 내게 말해 AMEN Yo, this is god rap 종교 따위 없어 난 나의 신은 나이기에 어떤 시련이 오든지 난 두 손을 모으지 그리고 다시 내게 말해 AMEN Yo, this is god rap 종교 따위 없어 난 나의 신은 나이기에 어떤 시련이 오든지 난 두 손을 모으지 그리고 다시 내게 말해 AMEN |-| Español= BANGTAN BLOG *Sitio web oficial Curiosidades * Esta canción no aparece en las listas de Soundcloud del mixtape, sin embargo, se salta la pista numerio 7 en la lista de canciones, ya que al descargarla desde Bangtan Blog, aparece esta como la septima canción. ** Esto puede ser debido a la temática de la canción, la cual puede resultar controversial para ciertos públicos. Categoría:Canciones